my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry McCoy
Real Name: Henry "Hank" Philip McCoy *'Current Alias:' Beast *'Aliases:' Hanko, Kreature, Mutant #666, Golden Armed Boy, Magilla Gorilla *'Relatives:' **Sadie McCoy (paternal grandmother) **Norton McCoy (father) **Edna McCoy (mother) **Robert McCoy (paternal uncle) **John McCoy (paternal uncle) **Hank McCoy (clone) *'Affiliation:' Ally of the Inhumans; formerly X-Men (Jean Grey School member, founding member), Illuminati, Murder Circus (brainwashed), S.W.O.R.D., Secret Avengers, X-Club (founding member), Initiative (consultant), Exemplars (squad leader), X-Treme X-Men, Acolytes (while mind-controlled), X-Factor/X-Terminators (founding member), Rejects, Defenders, Avengers, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants *'Base of Operations:' Formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Quincarrier; Peak, Earth Orbit; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Ship; X-Factor Complex, New York City, New York; Defenders Mansion, Rocky Mountains, Colorado; Sanctum Sanctorum, Greenwich Village, New York City, New York; Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Carnival; Necropolis, Wakanda *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' Vice principal, adventurer, S.W.O.R.D. agent, biochemist; formerly science and math instructor, mutant activist, college lecturer, researcher, and professional wrestler *'Education:' Six Ph.D's (one in biophysics), undergraduate degree from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 402 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Blue *'Unusual Features:' Covered with blue fur; snout, vertical pupils, pointed ears, fang-like teeth, claws, unusually large hands and feet (shoe size 20) *'Origin:' Mutant; further mutated by his own experimentation *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Dunfee, Illinois Powers and Abilities Genetic Atavism: It is possible that Beast's mutation is a result of genetic atavism, genetic traits that resurface in a species after many years of dormancy. He also possesses neotenous characteristics, which would explain wy he has a modern brain with an ape-like physique. Due to a secondary mutation, Beast transformed from his original ape-like physique. His powers have varied at times due to ongoing and subsequent mutations. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Beast has always possessed some degree of superhuman strength, as during his teens, he was able to lift approximately one ton. After mutating into his simian form and after this mutation was eventually stabilized, his strength was increased to the point where he can now lift about ten tons, which was sufficient to smash through a brick wall with a single punch and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. This strength also extends to the muscles in his legs, allowing him to leap 15 feet in a standing high jump and 25 feet in a standing board jump. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Beast can run and move at speeds that are slightly beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, despite his abnormal size. He can run at speeds up to 40 miles per hour over short distances, particularly if he runs on all fours. It also allows Beast to attack opponents before they can react and pull their trigger fingers and keep up with opponents who can move at low superhuman speeds. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Beast's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. He also commented that after his mutation into a cat-like form that he no longer needs a full night of sleep, although it is unknown if he still retains this side-effect of his stamina after becoming a new ape-like form once again. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Beast's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many superhumanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Beast's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. While in hi simian form, he has the agility of a great ape combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic-level gymnast. He can walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He can also walk on his hands for many hours or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts, such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record in gymnastics. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Beast's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are on levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. His training with the X-Men, as well as his experience battling enemies, has granted him the reaction time to evade gunfire. He can react at low-level superhuman speeds. His reflexes are a partial reason why the Beast is able to be so agile and fast, despite the abnormal bulk of his ape-like form. *''Superhuman Dexterity:'' He can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human could do with his hands. His manual and pedal dexterity are so great that he can write using both hands at once or tie knots with rope with his toes. *''Accelerated Healing Factor:'' Beast's metabolism enables him to repair mild to moderate injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a severe cold or fever within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, used to heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take many weeks or even months. However, his healing abilities have increased to the point where he recovers from mild to moderate injuries within a few hours. But still, he cannot regenerate destroyed organs or severed limbs. *''Superhuman Senses:'' Beast possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects and people more clearly than a normal human and identify and track someone purely by scent. He also possesses cat-like night vision that also allows him to see even in near-total darkness and, when asked by Nick Fury, he was able to identify that it was the real Colossus when he came back to life all by scent. *''Minor Pheromone Manipulation:'' Beast has the ability to secrete pheromones to attract members of the opposite sex. *''Razor-Sharp Claws and Fangs:'' Beast sports retractable, three inch, razor-sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edges, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials, including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals, and enable him to climb up vertical surfaces by wedging his fingers and toes into the smallest of cracks. He possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. Former Powers Black Vortex Empowerment: When Beast submitted to the power of the Black Vortex, the cosmic energies infused into him augmented both his genius intelect and mutant capabilities, boosting his already impressive power set and understanding of the universe to new heights. *''Flight:'' Beast could fly under his new power. *''Accelerated Probability Generator:'' His brain and analytical thinking had been boosted to unprecedented levels, making his mind comparable to that of a quantum computer, able to fabricate a detailed map of the space-time continuum, which would enable him to predict and act on any and all possible outcomes that may occur. *''Cosmic Energy:'' Like others who were altered by the Black Vortex, Beast could discharge potent blasts of energy from his being at will. *''Cosmic Awareness:'' Due to either a combination of his natural intellect being ascended or via interaction with the Black Vortex, Beast had achieved a form of epiphany that entitled him to enlightenment to the truth of the cosmos. Recursive Retaining Enhancement: After coming in contact with an extraterrestrial anomaly, Beast, while retaining his still humanoid form before multiple secondary mutations, ended up losing his enhanced simian-like physiology to eventually regain all of his powers with clear physical enhancements, showcasing his strength to be equal to that of a green pre-merged and/or gravage Hulk, being able to lift a whole plane atop his head with ease. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Inhuman Appearance Category:Ape-like Physiology Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Dexterity Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Pheromone Manipulation Category:Superhumanly Acute Visual Sense Category:Superhumanly Acute Auditory Sense Category:Night Vision Category:Superhumanly Acute Olfactory Sense Category:Feline Physiology Category:Primate Physiology